To advance the work already performed in our laboratory with rats, adrenal medulla was grafted to the denervated caudate of the rhesus monkey in our continuing research on brain tissue transplantation. Graft survival has improved. In the most successful animal, the behavioral response produced by the graft has lasted one year. An instrument (the brain grafter) that facilitates grafting was developed.